The Unsophisticated Veteran
by iMusicMonstrosity
Summary: When you've gone through hell and back, and when someone throws you a lifeline, you're going to take it, right? Well, I took the lifeline and it turned into reigns. I have control over my life now; or so I thought. Everything began to change when I met Jack. As our demons team up with our enemies against us, I'll learn to survive from an Unsophisticated Veteran.
1. Chapter 1

The Unsophisticated Veteran

* * *

"Jack Frost is definitely here!" I exclaimed. My small cousin, Liza, ran over to the window beside me as I looked out the window. We watched as the snow fell, slowly through the air and resting softly to the white of the ground. As soon as I said that the snowflakes began to fall harder, and I swear they looked like bubbles. They got to be nearly two inches in diameter and fell to the ground faster. "Jack Frost is here!" I exclaimed, "He has to be!" My cousin laughed along with me and we looked out the window and watched the snow fall for a bit longer. Then I yelled over to my brother, Trevor, who suggested we go outside; and we all dashed down the stairs to get our winter gear on.

I looked at my blue eyes in the mirror and stared at my reflection. My golden hair would soon be covered in snow and that much I knew. But I also knew that my brother and cousin would be more covered with snow than I by the end of the day.

I looked at myself in the mirror and raced out of my room and up the stairs. I was so excited and I could tell that Liza and Trevor were too. Liza's 8 years old and Trevor's 12. They're annoying, fighting all the time. I can't stand it. That's probably why I try to believe in the happy things. To forget about all of the grievances in life, to always have hope and light in my life. I believe in things like Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman. But most of all, Jack Frost. I like how he brings fun to children and likes to have fun. We're very similar, in a way.

And, this is a secret between most of my friends, but I get cold. Not like, "Ooh I'm cold" but when you touch someone they say you're warm; but cold like sneak up on your friends and make them freak out because your hands are so cold and blue. Yep. BLUE. My best friend has known me since kindergarten. And always- I have always been cold. On some days my hands get so cold that they turn numb- in 80 degree weather- sometimes 90. The more scientific term to explain my condition would be bad circulation; but I still like to believe that there's more to it than that.

It freaks people out- and that's probably _one_ of the reasons why I don't have many friends. (But I promise you, there are many more!) I don't know how to explain it- I wish that I could. But some people just don't talk to me, and ignore me. Sometimes they act like they don't see me. Seriously, I've tried entering conversations PLENTY of times… But people just don't see me. Then when they do finally decide to talk to me, well, they don't treat me well.

I tried to fit in my middle school years… That didn't go so well. I lent a popular girl my pencil once, and when I asked for it back she called me a word that I definitely don't want to say. I choose not to curse, because it just doesn't sound right. My parents weren't exactly the best example to me, smoking, cursing and drinking. My mom's better now that she stopped smoking, but I promised myself a long time ago that I would not follow in their footsteps. I want to be good and clean. I want to be longed for. I want to be beautiful. I hope that someday I will. Today I am an example to the kids. I want to be the light in their lives, and I have no trouble making sure that they have fun. I probably belong with smaller kids because I get along with them a lot better than I do with kids my own age. I probably belong with people that aren't my age. Older, younger, anyone not my age I get along with fine. I have one best friend, her name is Annabelle. Her little sister, Gwen, counts as a best friend, too. Her little sister is only a year younger, but she's super mature. And there's a good guy friend of mine.

Now let me tell you, before I knew he was such a good friend I had a crush on someone else. And when that went bad, well, I decided that no one could have me. Now, the new boy's name is James. And maybe if he wants me he can have me. But, last time I checked, he likes someone else. We're just great friends. Now the boy that made me decide that no one can have me, was a jerk. I don't know how I fell for him in the first place. His name is Xander. He acted like a gentleman and turned out to be a monster. He told me he was interested, but then he disappeared. And when he finally asked to hang out again, he had a girlfriend. He was just trying to drag me along like a sad puppy. I don't know what his problem was. He would come over to my house and we'd hang out at the park. And one of the last times he came over we went to the park…

_We tromped through the bushes as we got ready to go on the swings. We both laughed at our corny jokes as the wind ruffled our hair, taking our breath away. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked me as he walked over to a tall rock that he leaned against casually, but nervously. I joined him and it took him a while to ask, but I let him take his time, patiently waiting. "Wanna make out?" he asked me, and I looked at him and laughed giddily. He probably thought that I was laughing at him, but I was laughing with joy. But the moment I realized that he didn't know that, I also knew that I had to turn him down. I apologized to him but declined. We walked back over to the field of grass and sat down. He set his hand down on my leg above my knee. I took his hand off once, but he returned it to its place. I slowly took his hand in mine and asked quietly, "Can I hold your hand?" I held his hand in mine, enjoying the warmth. I felt like my chest would burst-_

Trevor yelled impatiently, dragging me back to reality. I smiled. When Xander disappeared… Well, the truth will always be found out. The truth was, when he came back, he was trying to cheat on his girlfriend… With me. That's when I decided that I wouldn't let anyone have me. No one could if… Well, no one can.

We walked out into the back yard and I saw Liza shiver at the cold breeze. I looked around and I heard a voice. "Took you long enough." Trevor didn't budge as if he didn't hear it, neither did Liza. I looked around and didn't see anyone and I heard a musical laugh like bells, and the wind picked up. There was a drop in the snow next to me and I looked over and was met by a pair of blue eyes. The figure blinked twice, but he looked away like all the other people do to me because as quickly as I looked at him I looked away. "She's cute." I heard him mutter, stuffing a hand deep into his hoodie's pocket, almost as if he was looking for the hope that I could see him. "Too bad she's the same as all the rest." I looked at Liza and Trevor again as they went on like everything was normal, like it was just the three of us. I looked over at the figure once more and knew exactly who he was. His silver hair and piercing, ice cold eyes were a great indication. Jack Frost. I knew he would come.

My hands were ice cold, like normal. They weren't blue, but they were so cold. They could've been colder than the snow.

A smile crept onto my face as I got an idea but wiped it off quickly. I didn't want Jack to see. He thought that I couldn't see him. He thought that we all couldn't see him. He started mumbling to himself clutching his staff about how cute ones could never see him. I fought myself, fighting to keep a smile off my face as I felt all the blood rush to it.

I took a step forward and took his free hand in mine, feeling that he was the same temperature as me. Something must be wrong with me if my hands were as cold as Jack Frost. I heard him take a sharp breath in surprise as I linked his fingers in mine, for the first time feeling someone the same temperature as me. He looked over at me as if he couldn't find words to speak and let his breath out.

I looked into his magical, glowing blue eyes and started to draw my focus elsewhere_._ I made sure he was following my eyes silently as I looked to Trevor and Liza making ammo for a snowball stayed standing there, and when I plopped beside Trevor they thought that I was going to help make ammo.

I started building a wall of snow in front of me and Jack stayed watching me until I hid behind the wall and counted down on my fingers silently. _Three. . . Two. . . One. . . _Jack threw two cold snowballs at their faces, meeting his targets. The little ones didn't know that when I built my wall of snow that I took their ammo with me. I motioned to Jack and he joined me behind the wall throwing snowballs at the two as they frantically scrambled around to see who was helping me, trying to hit me back. We both laughed. For a moment, everything seemed perfect.

"Aria, if Xander came over again and he's helping you I'm _so _telling mom!" Trevor yelled. Jack looked over at me and my eyes were tearing up. He stopped for a split second and I blinked my eyes to avoid a tear from rolling down my cheek.

I stood up and walked out to the two of them, with Jack close behind. I knelt down to Liza and whispered something in her ear. "Jack Frost!" she yelled as she ran up to hug the winter spirit, being able to see him. She recoiled back, though, because of his cold. He laughed and looked over at Trevor who had a confused look on his face. I took Trevor by the hand and dragged him over to Jack.

Liza whispered into his ear and Jack put his face just inches away from Trevor's. As soon as she pulled away from his ear Trevor yelped having the blue icy eyes staring at his face. I began to laugh, and Jack waved his staff being pleased that we could all see him- because of me. He waved his staff and there was a wind and a blinding amount of snow. When it cleared, there was practically a mansion of a snow house in our back yard. He laughed and the kids went inside obviously excited to explore the cold castle.

Then, without a word, he did something that surprised me even more. He took my hand and flew me up to the roof of my house, gently placing me down and landing next to me. I was breathless as he sat down casually.

"I've never met anyone quite like you…" He said this while examining his staff, both of us listening to the muffled laughter through the snow. I sat down beside him, a smile on my face as I looked at the fort of snow. He took my hand in a surprising way. . . He took it and looked at it, examining it like I was some sort of alien. He looked up at me again and finally asked, "Why aren't you wearing any gloves? It's freezing." He really looked concerned. Probably by the fact that I was the same temperature as him but my hands looked perfectly fine.

"I'm not wearing any gloves because the snow is one of the only things that are ever the same temperature as me." He looked up at me, about to ask another question before I cut him off. "It's normal for me. I've always been pale-skinned and cold. Not just in the winter, but also in all the other seasons."

He looked at me again. "How old are you?" I look exactly my age, but maybe a little younger because I don't wear make-up.

"I'm seventeen." I answered flatly, but his eyes widened at the sound of that.

"You're seventeen? That's not possible! How could you believe in me if you're seventeen? That's my age! I've never met anyone my age who believes in me!" He obviously forgot that I could still hear him because when he looked over I was looking straight at him.

He blushed, adding some color to his pale face. Oddly, my face was almost as pale as his and it wasn't because of the cold. It was just that way. To my surprise, he got up and held his hand out to mine and pulled me up as well. Once I was up, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I was so surprised, especially when he nipped my nose. He laughed at the look of surprise on my face and we both giggled, taking each other in.

"Who's Xander?" he finally asked, letting me go again. I looked down, unable to stop a silent tear from rolling down my cheek.

"He's a boy that I used to like. He told me that he liked me but treated me badly. He…" I stammered, "He broke my heart. My family still doesn't believe me that I'm over him. It's not fair. They don't know what I went through. I turned down having my first kiss with a boy that I liked . . . at the time. I still haven't had my first kiss. I turned everyone down, trying to be good."

I fumbled with my ring in the shape of a shield with the letters CTR on the front of it (Choose the Right). "That was months ago." I looked up at him, tears stinging my cheeks. He pulled his hand up and wiped a tear off my cheek.

I looked into his magical blue ice eyes as he gently held my chin and leaned closer. I began to close my eyes, feeling like my chest would burst.

"Aria! Where'd you go?" Trevor and Liza yelled, pulling me and Jack out of our trance. They went inside before I got to answer.

"Sorry… I got a little carried away…" Jack said. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" I asked him. He looked up and shook his head but then said, "I need to go."

"Will you be back? Will you come tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and took his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I looked at the blue jacket that he was wearing and looked at the beautiful frost patterns. It was fern frost. That's my favorite. I watched him take his staff and I put my arms around him tightly and he held me close. He lowered me onto the snow and before I let him go I asked, "You promise that you'll come back tomorrow?" He looked at me and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I promise." He said. I held him tight for a moment, then let him go, knowing that he would come back.

* * *

This is my first story, and this first chapter is really sucky, but give me a chance! I promise I'll make it a little more worth it! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own characters (example: Jack Frost) that are owned by other people (example: Dreamworks). Glad we got that sorted out. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_"__You promise that you'll come back tomorrow?" He looked at me and brushed my hair behind my ear. _

_"__I promise." He said. I held him tight for a moment, then let him go, knowing that he would come back. _

I went up the stairs and up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I made sure to click the lock before undressing. I slid my shoes and socks off, then I shed the waterproof winter coat to reveal a soaked long sleeved shirt underneath. I took off my soaking wet pants, trying to get as far away as possible from the water. Stripping down to my bra and underwear, I headed to my bathroom and gathered a towel and anything else I'd need. I turned the shower on and eyed myself in the mirror, mesmerized by my reflection. Whenever there's a mirror, I could stare at it for hours… just looking at me for no reason. Sometimes I'll look at the mirror and wonder how it reflects everything as it is so perfectly; sometimes wondering what color it really is, wondering how it reflects the light. I continued to do this while waiting for the shower to warm up. Once it was ready, I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over me. I began to wash my body and let my mind run freely.

As my hand ran over my left calf, I felt my nearly purple scar that occupied that entire part of my leg. I've always thought of it as a battle scar. I was at a camp with a whole bunch of my friends from my church. We were playing a game, I don't remember quite what it was, exactly: but I do remember it required running. So, long story short, I tripped and fell on gravel and dirt running full speed. But, instead of sliding, adrenaline took over and I pulled something off so that it wouldn't be near as bad as it should've been. I knew that I was starting to fall; I could feel it, so I pulled myself into a ball as I hit the ground with perfect timing so I wouldn't hit the ground or anything. I didn't slam my back on the ground, but rolled like I'd been taking gymnastics all my life. I have never taken gymnastics, but being the twat that I am, I've done a lot of rolling in my time. So, as I rolled I had so much momentum that I came perfectly onto my feet, as if it was all planned perfectly. I came up with my hands in the air, smile on my face, everyone mouths gaping at me full of surprise that I could have that much grace from a clumsy movement. The second I came up I said, "Yeah! That was totally ninja!" Not feeling the pain. Everyone had their eyes on me and I FELT AWESOME. Until it started to hurt. Anyway, I was rewarded with a dozen long and short scrapes along my leg… There was a little bit of blood. After it healed, there was a scar that in some spots that turned purple and others lost their tan. After that everyone made jokes when they'd fall, or do anything awesome like, "I'm ninja like Aria!" or other funny stuff that I really can't remember.

I got out of the shower, pulling a warm fluffy towel around me to try and keep the heat in as I walked into my airy, cold room. I pulled my fluffy pajamas out of my drawer while stanching my hair with the towel, a bra and clean underwear already pulled on.

After getting dressed into my warmest pajamas, I went downstairs to say goodnight. It was almost ten thirty, and I was tired- but I didn't go to bed because I had to; but because I wanted to. I was on winter break for the next three weeks. I was just really in the sleeping mood.

I walked into the kitchen and found Trevor pigging out on ice cream that I knew he wasn't allowed to have, hiding behind the door of the fridge. I slowly crept behind him, before yelling, "BOO!" and tickling him, making ice cream come out of his nose. We both couldn't stop laughing as ice cream poured down his face; but once we calmed down I said, "Goodnight, I'm going to bed." He nodded and waved goodnight to me as I walked back upstairs.

I called out, "Goodnight!" before shutting my door, listening to the muffled yells of the rest of my family from all over the house wishing me to sleep tight. I locked the door behind me; I don't know why I do, it's a habit I've had since I was little. My parents understand, though; they got a key to my room after learning the hard way not to let their kids lock their door before they go to bed. I mean really. It just has bad idea written all over it.

I shut the light out and crawled into my bed, hugging my pillow; wishing it wasn't a pillow, but a someone. Ever since I was thirteen, I was always hugging my pillow; but especially after Xander. I didn't have anyone after him. After having my heart broken, well, I didn't want anyone… for a while. But now more than ever I was wishing I had someone to hold. I hadn't had any physical contact in a while; a couple years, actually. (More than a couple. _Like, never stupid_ I thought to myself.) _But not as long as Jack, _I reminded myself. Jack had gone without it for a while, obviously in the same boat as me. I know this because, well, he almost kissed me. I could tell by the way he put his arm around me when he flew me down off the roof, the way he looked into my eyes. I blushed while remembering my time with Jack, hoping that he felt the same way about me that I did about him. My eyes trailed off as I slowly drifted off to sleep, a warm darkness slowly enveloping me in silence.

I woke up, but not at the time I expected. It was dark, and I heard my window open; then started thinking of the time of how the lock got busted. Trevor was really angry at me, and he began throwing anything he could get his hands on at me. So, obviously not wanting to be hit by a frying pan (don't ask how he found a frying pan out of the kitchen, it wasn't my idea to try to cook an egg on the roof on a really hot day,) I jumped to the bed, while the frying pan hit the lock instead of the window. I would've been in a lot of trouble if it'd hit the window, though.

The window slid open, and I felt a slight breeze come through it. I shot down the idea of it being a burglar. My room is on the second story, they'd probably come in through the guest room downstairs; after all, that window was right below mine and both windows had the protection of the back yard fence. Before coming to any conclusions, I looked over to the clock being as quiet as possible then seeing that it read 12:02 AM. When I looked back at the window through the mirror, I watched as someone had half their body inside and the other out, and they hunched over sideways putting their head in first before their right side of their body. I let out a sigh of relief as a familiar mop of white hair, blue jacket; brown cutoff pants and a staff crept their way into the room, closing the window softly behind him. Jack had said that he'd come back tomorrow; or now more technically, he said he'd come over today yesterday. Whatever, that doesn't matter. He came back; and being in the state I was, still hugging my pillow, well, I didn't mind a bit.

I haven't slept with anyone minus one time that doesn't really count. AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I've had this friend that was a guy. His name is Daniel. I've been friends with him since before I could remember; which is like, forever. We were passing through town and stopped to spend the night, and after getting my pajamas on I didn't really want to sleep all alone. So I went to Daniel's room and fell asleep on the bed next to him. I was probably nine or ten, and he was older. I consider him like a older brother; he's funny and he played tricks on me- a lot. But I love him for it. His personality rubbed off on me a little bit; he taught me to have fun. I wouldn't be the same without him; actually, I'd be a completely different person. I've come to learn that it's the people in your lives that affect you, not how you're taught. How you're taught DOES make a difference, but not near as much as whom you're with.

Jack closed the curtains and set his staff down beside the window while looking over at me. Mind you, I was watching him through the mirror so he probably thought that I was sleeping. I watched as he crawled over having no problem navigating my spotlessly clean room. He stopped at the side of the bed behind me and pulled the blankets up, crawling into my bed behind me. He came close up behind me, so close that our bodies were touching, and I could feel him put his head on the pillow behind me and put his cool face in the back of my neck. I knew that he was cold, but I wouldn't have been able to tell. I'm always cold, like I said before, so he felt the same temperature as me.

I felt his breathing regulate as he relaxed; he obviously wasn't sleeping, but my best guess was that he was getting over the fact that he was in a girl's room, belonging to a girl that he just met only hours earlier. I felt a smile creep onto my face. I could stay like this forever. Being the age I was, almost all the girls I know, sadly, are not… pure like they used to be.

I scooted back so that Jack's whole body was pressing against mine, his stomach and chest against my back. I was glad that I had my heaviest and fluffiest pajamas on. It'd be embarrassing if I only had some underwear and a bra on. I closed my eyes as I felt Jack put his face into my neck while sliding his hand down my side and waist before stopping on my stomach, holding me close, wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

Okay, not the best chapter... But it will get better! I'm still kind of in the introduction phase; and yes, I know the story is moving a little (lot!) fast, I'm trying to get that fixed, but I have some chapters already written, and I like the writing but not the sequence of events... It'll (HOPEFULLY) be fixed up soon!

...or I'll just gradually improve my writing skills as I update! :D

Have a nice day, lovelies! XD

_I do not own some characters (example: Jack Frost) that other people (example: Dreamworks) own._


End file.
